Reason Why
by Night Fangz
Summary: Oneshot. For SasuSaku lovers I hope you enjoy this and to everyone else


***Disclaimer: Don't Own so don't sue**

* * *

I was walking towards the gates of Konoha to meet up with the returning team seven, including Sasuke. Even though he did leave Konoha to find power with Orochimaru, so that he could kill his brother, he returned with out killing his brother, but instead killed Orochimaru. Sasuke found out that the elders and Danzo had ordered Itachi to kill his clan except for Sasuke and himself so that the Uchihas wouldn't control Konoha. The elders were immediately interogated by none other than the head interogator, Ibiki Morino.

Anyways, I was patiently waiting at the gate when I noticed something coming towards me very fast. I immediately recognised the orange from Naruto's attire, but the strange thing about his hastiness was that instead of coming to hug me he ran past me with someone in his arms. A bloody someone. He called over his shoulder to me.

"Sakura-chan! Get to the hospital with Tsunade-baachan quick!"

I went into medic mode and poofed into my mentor slash the fifth Hokage's office.

"You are needed at the hostpital immediately. Naruto came running into the village carrying someone that was, by the looks of, injured severely." I said, in medic mode I didn't care who I was talking to. I would talk to whoever, more like demand, in any way I wanted.

"I'll meet you there. I'll bring Shizune as well. Go and find out who the patient is and what kind of injuries they have. Hurry."

I didn't need to be told twice. I poofed into my office at the hospital and grabbed my doctor's coat. Then I went into the emergency room, which was where the patient and Naruto would be at.

"Naruto, while I check the patient tell me what happened."

"Hai, Sakura-chan. But I don't think you will appreciate what I tell you."

I nodded and listened to his report, Tsunade-sama had entered as he began.

-Flashback-

"Oi Teme! Look out!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke dodged the oncoming attack from the rogue mist ninja. But he didn't have time to dodge the handgul of kunias, shurikens, and senbons that had hit him. The mist nin's partner stobbed Sasuke in the stomach with his chakra enhanced katana.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed.

The Kyuubi's red chakra surrounded Naruto. The two nist ninjas had a look of horror on their face as Naruto attacked them. As Naruto controlled the chakra of the Kyuubi he raced to his team mate's side.

"Dobe…" Sasuke breathed as he lost himself into unconsciousness.

"Naruto! Get Sasuke back to the village. Hurry!" Kakashi ordered.

Naruto nodded as he gently picked up his friend and ran to Konoha, which would have taken him three days to get to, but only had taken him ten minutes.

-End flashback-

"I see. So you lost control and killed off the missing mist nins and hurriedly made your way here." Tsunade said.

"Hai."

"Naruto. Lay on that bed over there. You need to rest." Tsunade ordered him.

He obliged as he was to weak to argue about his health. This time he knew he needed the rest or else he would also be hospitalized.

Sakura's POV:

'Sasuke. Don't you dare die on me.'

I healed all the wounds, minor and life threatening, then how come his body is slowly dying?

I checked again for anything and gasped when I found what I needed. He had been poisoned. All the weapons that had lodged into his body had strong amounts of poison on them, all different, yet all very deadly. I quickly worked on him as I ignored the other doctor's and nurses that were running about the room.

"No, I'll take care of him. You go heal Naruto." I ordered. "Do not help me at all. I will heal Sasuke."

"But—"

"Now!" I barked.

The doctors and nurses nodded. They knew that something must have been wrong. Sakura never yelled like that unless it was serious. In this case, they knew that if Sakura had help it would only speed up the process of Sasuke dying. Everyone that worked in the hospital knew that Sasuke's body only accepted Sakura's chakra. Although, the reason is unknown, especially to Sasuke and Sakura.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Naruto being put into a different room. All the doctors and nurses filed out of the room. Leaving Sasuke, Sakura, and Tsunade.

"Sakura, call me when it gets to hard for you to handle." Tsunade told me, trying to sound calm.

"Hai, shisou."

Tsunade left and I continued on working on Sasuke. An hour later I had extracted all the poison from his body and rebandaged the old wounds. I locked the door and went back to Sasuke's side. I sat on the edge of the bed. I took his hand and held it to my chest. Silent tears rolled down my face. During the extraction of the poison I had almost lost him.

When Sasuke had come back I told him that I wasn't his fangirl anymore and that I had no feelings like that anymore. But unknown to him and the others, I had lied. I still loved him, no matter what will happen in the future, I would always love him.

"Sasuke, please get better. I love you."

Slowly I lost the war between myself and the spirit of sleep.

Author's POV:

That night Sasuke woke to find himself in a completely white room. He saw the hospital instruments and knew he was in one of the emergency rooms. He felt a slight shift next to him and saw a sleeping pink haired girl.

'Sakura.' Sasuke thought. 'Did you know, that I love you? That I heard you?'

Sasuke took his hand that was nearest to her and gently ran his fingers through her long pink locks. She had grown it out after he left. He was glad, he liked girls with long hair. He also liked girls that can stand up for others and themselves. He also liked girls that have beautiful green eyes and exotic pink hair.

"Sasuke?" he looked down and saw that she had woken.

"Sakura, arigato."

"Ile, I only healed you." She blushed.

"Ile, you not only healed me, but you trusted me after all that I have done. You accepted me once I set foot in this village. That is why I thank you."

"Sasuke…umm, I uh."

"Hn." He smirked.

"Ugh! You and your one syllable sentences and that smirk! I'm gonna wipe it right off of the face of yours." She growled.

"Really? And how would you wipe the smirk off of my face?"

"I, uh..umm." Sakura stammered.

"Here, let me help you."

Sasuke pulled Sakura towards him and placed his lips on top of hers. He saw the shock and surprise in her eyes, but then she closed her eyes and started kissing him back. They kissed for two minutes and they broke apart. Breathing hard they looked into each other's eyes.

"Why?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because, I like you."

"This isn't a joke is it? Cause if it is Uchiha I swear I will hurt you and keep you in the hospital for a year."

"Sakura, do I look like I'm joking to you?"

She looked into his eyes. Her green eyes searched his onyx ones. She saw that he was true to his word. He liked her.

"What do you mean by like?"

"I mean." He sat up and pulled her towards him so that she was facing him in his lap. "That I love you." He bent down and kissed her once again.

They pulled apart and tears were in Sakura's eyes.

"I..love you too Sasuke."

"I know. Oh and did you know that I could hear everything that you said to me when you were healing and when you were done healing me?" he smirked.

"Nani?!" she shrieked.

"Yep, and at least I knew that when I kissed you I woudn't get hit."

"Baka!"

"I love you too." Sasuke kissed her again. "After all, this is why I love you. You loved me. You weren't just a fangirl. You're my fangirl."

"Ah, so this is why I keep catching you stare at me when I wake up or when I am anywhere near you." She giggled.

"Oh, so you caught me. Well, want to get ramen?"

"Sure."

Sakura's POV:

'Ne Sasuke-kun, did you know, that I found out why before you told me? Arigato.'


End file.
